


Succamaroo

by Spicysnailing



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Ass Play, Butts, Cock Vore, Ectobiology, Ectoplasm, F/M, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Hotel Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Selfcest, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vore, vacuum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicysnailing/pseuds/Spicysnailing
Summary: Luigi's day off is more than what he bargained for.
Relationships: Gooigi/Luigi (Luigi's Mansion), Helen Gravely/Luigi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired bty playing the game hoenstly if you idnt think of this hwile playing lul idk what to tell you i mean what else du u do with a vacCUM?????????

Luigi didn’t want this life. The life chose him. All he wanted to do was go on a getaway for once. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Fool me thrice- well, I guess I deserve what comes then. Except, he hasn’t. Cum, that is. Those ghosts aren’t the only ones with a somber hue - Luigi’s had blue balls since he came to this place. Who wouldn’t with a tall succubus for a hostess? Goul or not, that shit’s hot.  
The man is tired. He’s been tired for a long time, but this time it’s become a sort of numbness. And a bit of horniness. God, if he’d only be able to do what normal folks do in a fancy hotel - just jerk off in the shower thinking about all the sexual encounters that will never be, maybe do some crying, order room service, more crying, and then go back to bed.  
Luigi went back to his room. He was halfway through the floors of the hotel and he was tired. Professor E. Gadd wouldn't shut the fuck up, trying to give him hints or telling him he was going the wrong way, so he threw the radio in the toilet. Knowing him, he probably has a backup in his lab if it's not waterproof. He closed the bathroom door and went into his bedroom. The windows wouldn't suht, so he just shrugged his pack off and laid on the bed. He felt himself between his legs, feeling his minigi stiffen, though it may have been more from the cold than arousal. Whattever, he'll take what he can get. He needs a break. Luigi reaches way down and fingers the crotch of his overalls for a secret zipper meant for times like these. He finds it, unzips, and releases minigi from his clothy confines. He starst rubbing. He wouldn't tell a soul, but he loves the feel of his gloves on his cock. Luigi pcikes the best gloves knowing what they'd be used for. Nobodoy needs to know, it's his business. He's sure toad has his own secrets too, that little fuck looks like he'd be a freak in the sack. But it's not toad he's thinking of, not tonight. He's thinking of Hellen Gravely. Good god what he'd gibe for a night with her. He moaned andstarted stroking faster. He imagined himself coming up behind her, her going "I've been expecting you," and doing that sly smile she does. Her getting down on her knees, putting her hair down, opening his pants- He stroked faster, rougher. Would this be enough? He wanted more. He opened his eyes and they fell on the vaccuum. a small voice said no, but luigi didn't hear it. He stuck his dick in the vaccuum. He spit on his hands, wet miniji and the rim of the vaccuum's opening and fucked the vacuum. He was getting close. He thought for a moment about the ghosts in there, but then reemembered all the debris, but then thought of the money, but then didn't gcare because E. Gadd was gonna tkae it anyway, and so he turned it on and BOTYY DID IT SUCK. Luigi gasped and exploeded inside the vacuum. He was scertain he was being sucked driy, that miles and miles of semen were coming out of im. And then a pain. His dick was stuck. He quickly turned off the vacuum and reversedd it, but it was no use. His dick barely budged. "ohh no... oohnononono..."  
He heard a clapping sound. A slow, loud clap coming from behind him, from the bed post wall. The ground began to shake, and a hgih-picked laugh echoed through the building. Luigi was so preoccupied with not shitting himself he hadn't notied that his dick was becoming flaccid and lostening from the rim of the vaccuum.   
Hellen Graveley materialized before him and he jumped backwards, his dick coming out of the vacuum with a small pop. She made one final clap, and the windows came down like guillotines, curtains shut tight, no light but that which came from the glow of the vaccuum and Hellen's own figure. "Bravo," she said. "Boo is having a fit upstairs, I'm sure you heard it." Hellen glanced down at Luiigi's panic boner. She laughs. "This is fun for you? Your friends are trapped in paintings and here you are, lying with your own vacuum." Boo's laugh can still be heard in the silence between her words. After a moment, her brows become more furrowed. She snaps her fingers and the laughter abruptly stops. Unbeknownst to the green man, Boo's screenview of the whole thing has been shut off. Boo frowns at the screen from the top of the tower, hitting it a few times, and then, realizing what happened, grunted. Why does she get to have all the fun? He should be down there, getting this loser in a painting. But he knows better than to interfere, Hellen's not one to screw around with. Well, not in that way, anyway.

Hellen stared at the shaking man below her, looking at her with both fear and arousal. "So, what are you going to do?" she said, moving closer to him, until her lips were inches away from his ear. "Are you going to put that away?" she said, grabbing his dong. "Or are you going to use it?" Luigi grew red hot, and turned his head towards the Goulless, but she was gone. Blankets ripped themselves off the bed. Luigi felt a soothing, cool touch on his dick, but it was swiftly replaced by pain as his pants were zipped up for him. He patted himself to make sure he still had a dick to speak of, and indeed he did, now back in his pants, but his zipper was stuck shut. Before he could figure it out, a gust blew him onto the bed, where a naked goddess was waiting, looking... bored.  
She didn't bother looking up at him, she simply turned up at the ceiling and said, "I'm not doing you any favors, this is for me. Any pleasure you get from this will be at my discretion, or this" she grabbed his junk. "will be the farts part of you to die. Clear?"

Lugi nodded, gulping loudly, his dick growing harder at the thought.


	2. Succamaroo Chapter 2 electric boogaloo

Luigi’s mustache bristled, ticking the Goulless’ tatas. His fingers were circling her coochie, teasing the entrance, making little pops with the wetness.  
“Faster, already,” Hellen said, rolling her eyes and pushing his head down. “Enough with this, get down to it. And get rid of those fucking gloves, what’s wrong with you?”  
Luigi’s face flushed as he took off his now soaked gloves. He began to slowly trail kisses down her body, and pump faster into her. Hellen covered her mouth with the back of her hand and looked away. Luigi continued pumping but looked up to see if the Queen was actually enjoying herself, only to find that she was suppressing a yawn. “I get more jolts out of haunting a washing machine than out of whatever’s happening here,” she said, narrowing her eyes at him. Luigi was about to resume, but the hotel hostess grabbed his face by the cheeks in one hand, as one would a child. She held his face firm, squeezing hard enough to draw a bit of blood with her nails. She grabbed his hat with her other hand and placed it on her head. It covered her eyes as she took a few pins out and let her hair cascade down her body. “Use your tongue, you moron,” she said, letting go of him and lying back down. “No wonder your brother always got the girl.”  
Luigi had it. He slammed harder into her pussy, fingerfucking like there's no tomorrow, and slobbering all over, his mustache tickling her loins. He expected her to gasp in surprise, but heard nothing but a hum. After a few seconds, she asked him if he thought he was actually getting anywhere making such a mess, but before he could answer, a leash materialized around his neck. "Now clean it up," she said, narrowing her eyes. "Carefully, dog." He slowed his pace and felt something lightly graze his temple. Was she being... gentle? His belt and pants were ripped off in one swift motion, exposing his wet dong. Luigi's eyes became dinner plates, he gasped as something fibrous wrapped around his dong and gently stroked it. He looked up. Her hair! It was her hair! That's right, she let it down earlier! One wouldn't think hair would make for a very good lover, but ghost hair is a whole other animal. It was softer than anything he'd ever wrapped around his cock, and had the added benefit of being a bit cold, sending shivers down his spine, but keeping his pecker oh-so-perky. It was gentle, and painfully slow, he couldn't stand how she'd stop every time it seemed like he was getting close, waiting until he cooled his jets to go at it again. He didn't see it, but he could feel her grin at his torture. In his pleasure, he forgot his duty, but his master was eager to remind him. She stopped and pulled on his leash, hard, until his face was close to hers. "Forgetting something, dog?" The hair uncoiled itself, removed its grip on his balls and slid away from his shaft. "Nononono!" he said, pathetically grabbing at the strands. "Please-a, no!" The hair floated up above him, the ends pointed towards him like spears. And all at once, his vision was gone. Hair sealed his eyes and pushed his head down to where it belonged. He wasn't finished, good god he needed to finish. But it wasn't happening, not before her. Unless... Luigi reached down with his free hand, only to have it pulled by another lock of hair and painfully tucked behind his back. He yelped, and soon his mouth was mmuffled too, as he head was forced back into position. He hears a smirk as she toussles his hair. If she was gonna have it this way, fine. He can play her game. Luigi retracted his tongue, much like a frog would. Then, like a snail peaking out of its shell for the first time, he slid out again until it just barely touched her clit. Like a snail, he lightly trailed along, not in any hurry. His fingers weren't pumping so much as curling, petting the roof of her insides. He added another finger. Then another. Then his fist. Then his entire goddamn head. Good lord, it was like being born again, but backwards, and also your mom's a hot ghost. Very hot. He retracted his chin every once in a while so he could catch a breath and lick her rim while he's at it, but quickly got himself back inside the gohstly chavenr, As he wiggled his nose and worked his tongue, head still inside her, then, and only then, did he hear a moan. His dick twitched at the sound.  
Hands were around his neck, pushing him in. He slammed his head like he was reaching for mystery blocks. Hey, ya never know. Bowser's insides sure had plently of them, both him and mario kn ew that, though they've never been inside the enermy liek this.... Hair wrapped around his body, like a coccoon. He wasnt controlling his movements anymore, she was essentially using him like a vibrate. In that case, he might as well do his best to act thie part. He stuck his tongue out and hummed loudly, rotating his head and giving sharp licks and deep strokes with his nose every time he went inside. Finally, she decided to have him back where he was before, giving head for the final blow. He fisted her like a horse, but devoured and sucked her gently. In the end, he was showered in ectoplasm, looking like gooiji right before he melts. AS the gohsdt queen sighed, lugi caught his breath, but it wasn't long before his chained was pulled again. "Who said we're done?" Hellen said, hat still over hert eyes. Hre felt a familiar bressurearound his bvalls. The hair... She pushed him inside her. He gapsed at the suddenness, but at the coldness too. IU mean, he'd jsut been in there, but to have your DICK in there:? Whole 'nother feeling, bro. He started pumping, closing his eyes, feeling a sweat starting on his temple under all that goo, and threew her legs over his shoulders. Hellen laid back, smirked, and let her hand drop below the bed. A quick click! and there were now two green men. Irritangingly, though, one of them has collapsed on top of her. "Already?!" she yelled, shovinmg Luigi. "Pathetric, even for you. Get up, dog. We're not done here." She pulled on his chain, yanked him around here and there as Gooichi stud on the side.wa tching. No use, the man was out. She turned towards his double. "oh, for the- Can you wake this moron up?" Gooichi nods his head and gives a thumbs up, but quickly loses confidence when he looks at luigi. He pokes him in the nose, then puts his hand to his mouth in thought. A lightbulb goes off in his head. Guiji closes his eyes and falls unconscious but remains standing, and Luigi wakes up with a start. "wha-Waaaah??" he says, seeing Gooigi. "Am I not entertaining to you?" says Hellen, her eyes glowling fearcly. Luigi starts shivering in fear, shaking his head. "Wrong answer: You're my entertainment, dog. You don't get a break, are we clear?" He felt the collar choke him, but he managed a nod. "Good. Now, wake him up,"she said through clenched teeth. She yanked him towards her. "And. Keep. Your. Eyes. Open."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i scratch my ass and sniff it donyou guys do that i do that and its canon that luigis does too he also has ibs i lromise next chaptwrs gonna be hot hort ansd but i cant guarantee on time of delivery its like a puzza u gotta give the dough time to rise and cook in theat sexy oven mmmmm see you cretins next chapter happy new york


	3. Succamaroo Chapter 3 i am become the bumblebee

Luigi keeps himself moving, pumping, knowing that’s the only thing keeping him awak.He dare not blinkx but stares at his queen, her eyes narrowed on him with disgust. gooiji is also awake, but he’s the only one able to make more than one movement like looiji. Itm’s always like this; Luigi’s essentially paralyzed in whatever continuous morion he started doing before Gooigi wakes up, and that’s exactly what’s happening naiw. Lugi’s awake, he can feel everyhting, bu t he can’t do anything but thrust, thrust, thrust. Mistress Graveley appeared to commmunicate wiht Gooichi with her eyes, directing his actions. Luigi couldn’t see, he had know Ikea what whas going on behind him. But goochi did. Gooigi knew. Gucci was gonna ram the fucker. And ram he did. All Luigi heard was some squelching before he felt his bear hips being grabbed by cold sticking goo and his ass filled with jellydick. Every thrust Luigi made, Gruiji mimicked. Together, they made a train with Ms. Gravely at th ehead, chugga chugga chugging gooch cooch. But the goo wasn't just in his ass, it was moving further to his prostate. "Aah!" Luigi yelped. That's all he could do, just yelp, as Goku went past his prostate, to his intestines. And like that, with a pop, Googi was gone, slurped up into Luigi's butthole. Luigi screamed and could do nothing but sit on his knees, frozen inside Hellen, as Gooigi moved inside him. He glided through Luigi's insides as he would in any other piping, but fizzled out once He reached the stoamch. With that, the vacuum's tank filled up again, ready to realease another gooboy. Helen laughed, which took Luigi by surprise. He tried pushing harder, to see what would happen, and Hellen made a sound somewhere between a hiccup and a gasp. Luigi smiled, but it was shortlived, as he was much more concerned with the ghostly hands wrapped tight around his throat. "Something funny?" she asked. "You did good, for once, but how easily you throw it away. What else to expect from someone who's only every remembered by the putrid color he wears?" She lets go of his throat, and puts her arms to her sides, as if to shrug. "I'm not sure why I thought you'd be worth my time. I had a feeling it'd be fun to needle you here and there, but really, you're pitiful. It's starting to get boring. Maybe I'll shake someone out of the paintings, have you switch places. What do you think? Peach? The mushroom guy? Mar-" Luigi bristled at this, mustache and all, and thrust once with all his strength. To his sweet surprise, he heard the delicious sound she made earlier. "Oh, you didn't like that, huh?" she smiling maliciously. "You don't like me saying his name?" Luigi didn't answer, but his expression, a mixture of pain and anger, betrayed him. She placed her hand on his cheek, caressing his lip with her thumbnail. “So much animosity… Are you upset that you two are similar in every way… but that he has it better where it counts?” She pinched his cheek and pulled at it. “What do you say, Green Mari-oh!” Luigi has become ferocious, nails digging into the sheets, hips pumping like a Ferraris’ motor, he could swear he was God, like all the socks he ever game in were Versaci, every speedo he soiled a Prada, oh Valentino, oh Ferragamo, oh Gucci-  
Rough ghostly grunts were mixed with laughs as Hellen gently reached towards the vaccuum and pressed a button. Her hair reached down and whispered sweet nothings to the Goo emanating from the decivice, giving the new lifeform its instructions. Luigi had his eyes locked on Hellen. he saw her grin, but couldn’t see her eyes, what mysteries hey held, what seduction and sin, what sweet ectoplasmic waters do they swim in? He reached towards her to take his hat so he could see for himself, see what he rdeamed of in his nights alone, tugging the fuck out of his mininigi. he had his hand on the rim of the hat, but his view was blocked by goochis rim, which was thoroughly shoved in his mouth. Gooji wheelbarrowed himself on the Goulless, sticking his ass towards Luigi to succ, and putting his own face between her breasts. Gooighi’s ass tasted like sour apple jelly to his human clone, who eevntly thought it best to move down to his taint and balls. Gooboy was bobbing his butt so hard his giant balls (holy shit, they were giant, even mores than luigi, luigi thought), kept flapping in his face, hitting luigi’s eyes. They reminded him of bees for some reason, like big furry bees, oh why the fuck were they furry. But they did vibrate like bees, and so did his ass. It was like Goochi was one big dildo motor, a motor run by thousands of bees, buzzing in unison, and he was the queen. Logo wondered if hellen requested those balls, if she liked them, or i she just wanted him to feel inadequate. He wished he could see her face, but gooccci was taking up all the action. Luigi sucked his balls until both of them popped off of guicjis body and went down his throat. Guji looked mildly alarmed, but Hellen, still with her eyes covered by that cursed cap, beckoned and whispered something to the sentient goo.   
He nodded and released a high-picked “Hu-ho!” as he turned to his ball-eater, Luigi. Another pair of testicles took the place of the ones that vanished. Luigi gasped, and as he did, Gooigi shoved his monstrous cock inside his mouth. In doing so, the three of them moved in a seesaw motion, with luigi now on his back with goocock in his mouth, Gooigi hovering directly over his face, and Hellen riding minigi. Hellen leaned over again to the Gooman to give him another request. Gooiji happily obliged, detaching one of his arms, which then formed into a dick. Hellen’s wavy locks wrapped themselves around the gooey member, and shot like vines towards Luigi’s asshole. Luigi’s eyes were dinner plates, and if he could, he’d gasp, but instead, he thrusted, and kept thrusting away. “Whaaat? Is this the best you can do, Green Guy?” He closed his eyes and continued his rhythm, trying to balance it. “Are you fine with second place? Are you fine with being one of the Mario Bros?” Luigi pumped manically, and pushed himself up, flipping the seesaw. He sucked hard on Gooiji, who pumped like a drill, and they became synchronized, as Luigi too pumped like a drill. These were no longer humble bumblebees, but killer stinger boys, ready to die for this one good fuck. Lugui give one final big-ol’ suck, and Gooichi disappeared inside him. Now he could see, finally. He pushed Hellen’s arms behind her and held them down with one arm, and grbbed the cap with the other. as threw the cap away, he saw the mesmerizing glow of Hellen’s eyes, which were fading in and out like lighthouses. Her hair was a mess, her expression difficult to read. She was not chastising him, but she was not laughing either. Caught as he was by this, he continued pumping hard to avoid her ire, to prove his worth. But he was in a trance - he had to get closer to her. and as he moved his face closer to hers, lips inches away from hers, he was stopped by her hand around his throught. “What kind of moron thinks he can pin down a ghost?” she smirked. “Same kind that tries to fuck a vacuum, I guess. Has Mario- ah… has h-he… ever done.. ha… that?”  
As Luigi drills hard into that ecxtopussy, he has a funny feeling. He’s not even registering Hellen’s words, there’s something inside him broiling, moving, sliding, slipping.  
Oh. Oh no. He grabs her hips and pulls and pushes her like she’s a giant rocket pocket, or a vacuum, because what else can he do when that’s the only place he’s got a succamaroo? She covers her face with her arm, and uses the other one to choke him harder, erotically. They vibrate like the wings of a bee, slapping and unslapping so rapidly it looks like they’re going for the honey, and indeed they are. Luigi is turning blue from oxygen deprivation, a good way to go in his mind. Hellen’s hair is waving around the both of them, curling and unfurling, crawling in the air like snakes, shaking shhhshhhhshhhh like rattles. They join together one final time, the lengthened arc, both screaming from opposite planes, medusa and the green guido pelvically locked, and release. And from this release, comes a flood of orgasmic ectoplasmic cum. If it weren’t for Hellen’s merciful release of his throat, and for his giant nose, Luigi would have surely drowned, but it would’ve been worth. In all that sea of green that splurted all over the both of them, Luigi couldn’t find his own swimmers, but hey, maybe they were green too. He hoped they were. And in fact, they were. He realized this as he saw several splotches wink back at him. It was none other that Gooigi, who has now evolved into cumin. The new Cumiji gathered himself up to form a Goojo-looking figure, but cummy. VERY cummy. Shit was dripping all over the place, the little sour apple asshole couldn’t take a step without leaving crispy socks everywhere. Luigi didn’t realize how long he’d been looking at Cumigee, but now as he turned back to Heleln, he saw she back to her normal state of dress.  
“Well, that was fun, seeing you make a fool of yourself."  
She looked from jim, to ccumigi, to the bed, and back to him, with a slight twinge of disgust and ambivalence.  
"Now on to... bigger things," she said with a wink, before vanishing, her laugh echoing through the hall.  
In her wake, she left a vast sum of money piled neatly in the middle of the mattress. Stacks of green thicker than goo- I mean, cumigi.  
As Luigi approached the mini bed of bills and took a stack from it, he inspected the individual bills, and thought to himself:  
Am I a whore-a?

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow what a wacky situation cant wait for what comes next perhaps shrek perhaps dobby perhaps a whole host of people that arent jenney fuck you jenny im not putting your shitty OC in here you better commision me if you want that hey hguys what else do you wanna see everyone thats not jennifer plese let me know i may or may not care  
> save the bee-gis


End file.
